


双倍

by GodricG



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Age Play, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodricG/pseuds/GodricG
Summary: 既然曾经不够势均力敌，那如果双倍呢？





	双倍

杰欧go 

天雷预警 

ABO 

全员OOC

 

杰拉德睁开眼，莫名觉得不对，身下是张单人床，比他已经睡习惯的双人床硬上许多。

触手可及的另一张单人床上有个隆起的被子卷，露出来个茸茸的脑袋，那毫无疑问是…

Michael？？

他一把掀开自己的被子，蹲在那条被子卷旁看了又看，那确实是麦扣，他甚至不需要确认，毕竟除了人生的最初几年之外，他们一直是在一起的，他看着这个脑袋的主人从和自己一般高到自己能渐渐看到对方发顶的旋，到后来甚至已经可以把下巴搁在对方脑袋上了。

回忆甚至柔软了他的抬头纹，他笑着伸手揉了揉背对着自己的茸茸脑袋“…Stevie，下午才训练”果然惹来了嘟囔的抗议“如果你再捣乱，就不许和Jamie换宿舍睡了…”背对着他的脑袋转过来，果不其然是一张年轻的脸庞，年轻得就像刚刚回忆里的人跳出来了一样。

俩人同时瞪大了眼睛，但杰拉德立刻弯了眼角，确认了心中的猜想，果然是个梦么。他应该躺在遥远的美国家中，而不会是这里，近20年前的宿舍里，和这么年轻的麦扣大眼瞪大眼。

对面的欧文眨了眨眼睛，皱起一点眉头“你是…Stevie？”年轻的男孩儿推开被子，坐起身看着蹲在他床前的男人，这确实就就是史蒂维，只是昨晚还抱着枕头过来和杰米换床睡的史蒂维怎么多了这么多皱纹？这…是个梦吗？

空气里渐渐弥漫出清洌甜蜜的味道，杰拉德立刻记起来了，那是属于他们两个人的隐秘：麦扣是个Omega，但一直用抑制剂来度过发情期。闻起来无味的Beta更适合心无旁骛的前锋，而他，作为一个Alpha，一直为孩提时代的好友保守这个秘密，即使这甜洌的气味是如此的吸引他。

杰拉德深深吸了一口气，站起身帮跳下床的男孩一起寻找抑制剂，不知道是蹲久了还是这甜洌的气味，让他有点头晕。

“怎么会没有？”翻遍抽屉寻觅未果的男孩跪在地毯上喃喃自语“昨晚Stevie说拿过来了”眼前赤裸的脖颈背脊还很纤细，泛着少年人的苍白羸弱，谁能想到与他同龄的麦扣会变成一个胖子，杰拉德一边想一边笑着打量近乎赤裸的男孩儿，目光在窄细的腰上逡巡着，从劲瘦的肩头四肢到腰窝，啧，这个梦挺智能。

“Stevie！你昨晚放在哪了？要不你回宿舍拿几支…”欧文习惯性说了出来，回过头才讷讷吞了话语“Steve…？”  
他仰头看着走到面前的男人，被狠狠搓了头毛，一双手架住腋下把他拎到了床上“交给我来处理吧”俯下身的男人这么说着，他完全愣住了，他以为史蒂维会很听话得跑回宿舍拿来抑制剂帮他，然后抱着他安抚他，度过发情期，就像过去这一年一样，而眼前这个有皱纹的史蒂维居然自作主张地锁上了门，甚至还把他丢在了床上！？

杰拉德笑眯眯得看着男孩儿不可置信的错愕表情，二十年前的他确实就是这么听话。他俯身凑近麦扣，深深吸了一口气，香味愈发浓郁了，没有漏过男孩儿努力平稳呼吸间的颤抖。

“得了，我说了交给我”他把瞪大眼睛的男孩儿翻了个身按在自己膝上“毕竟现在我比你大，Michael你要听我的”边扯下了平角裤，从肩头到后腰来回抚慰着，他低下头凑近后颈的腺体，深深嗅了嗅，呼吸喷在肌肤上，能感觉到手掌下的身体在细细颤抖。

“别怕”边摸索进湿热的后穴“现在打抑制剂也来不及了”他探入几个指节试探着，内里灼热柔软，他不禁滑入更深处，三指并拢开拓着，并尝试蹭到哪里能让男孩儿舒缓一点焦灼，滑过某处的时候，男孩儿猛得颤动了一下，他立刻心领神会得反复按揉那处敏感地，甚至不用加点花样，长期用抑制剂控制的omega经不起这样的触碰，腻白的身躯终于瑟瑟发抖。

男孩儿呜咽着“不要了”他把男孩儿翻转回来，抱高一点以便面对着自己，观察着紧闭双眼咬紧牙关的麦扣，还是这么倔强。

杰拉德叹了口气，用膝盖顶开男孩儿的双腿，另只手圈住他渗出前液的阴茎，上下撸动的同时后穴的按揉也继续着，男孩儿终于鼻腔漏出气声，但立刻又咬牙吞了回去，他摇摇头，用指甲狠狠刮蹭了铃口一下后捏住了男孩儿的下巴，低头吻了上去。

刚18的麦扣当然不如他有经验，被咬住舌尖的时候才睁开眼盯着凑过来的男人，眼里湿漉漉的，隔着层泪光看着比平日里柔软不少。

杰拉德惩罚性得咬了躲闪的舌尖一口，接着用舌头细细碎碎得描摹麦扣的上颚，男孩儿的胸膛起伏着，连腹肌也绷紧出漂亮的形状，他才终于松开对方嘴唇，顺着脸颊蹭到耳后，咬住了柔软的耳垂，齿间的软肉充血泛红，他喷出鼻息，声音低哑“我想听你叫出来”接着低头将性器吞入口中，男孩儿终于闷哼出声。

欧文觉得浑身烧灼，从身体内部开始弥漫的酥痒无力让他做不出推拒的动作，当然也许他并不真得想完全推拒，毕竟从第一次发情开始，就是史蒂维陪着他，过去一年的每一次发情期都如此。

第一次发情的时候他还一无所知，只得痛苦地瘫软在冲淋间的瓷砖上，在没来得及关掉的热水冲刷下，他几乎融化，他不太明白到底发生了什么，只有由内而外的焦灼感炙烤着他，让他即使浑身湿透也干渴无比。

他蜷缩在地上不停颤抖，直到史蒂维冲进来用毛毯裹住他，他才终于呛咳出声“Stevie”史蒂维那时候已经比他高了，能轻松抱起他“Michael！Michael！”透过汗湿的睫毛看见史蒂维脸上全是焦急，他蜷缩在毛毯里嗅着信息素蹭着史蒂维的脖颈“Stevie帮帮我，我想继续没影响得踢球”

于是这就成了他们两个人的秘密，史蒂维会算好日期带来抑制剂，然后抱着他用拥抱和信息素安抚他直到平稳度过发情期，重新嗅起来毫无气味。

但从没有一次像眼下这样，他情不自禁地揪住眼前的短发“Stevie你不用这样”这个史蒂维有点陌生，根本不听他的话，但性器被容纳的口腔高热湿润，除了舌头，甚至用牙轻轻啃了他几口，后穴里开拓的手指让他舒服到脚趾绷紧蜷曲，他哑着嗓子呻吟了几声，终于射了出来。

杰拉德抬起头看着坐在他身上陷入高潮的男孩儿，从脸颊到前胸腰腹全都绷成了粉红色，  
他吮吸了几口麦扣脖颈上的腺体，接着低头从肩头到小腹都细细舔舐，挺立的粉色乳首也啃了几口，惹得男孩儿又一阵颤抖，双手抵到他胸前推他，他弯了嘴角，扯过腕骨，从指节开始一路啃咬上去，然后示意麦扣搂住他“听话”他低声哄着男孩儿。


End file.
